


Something Sweet

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi! Umm... I have this shampoo that's smells like candy and I always think that Gabriel would love to just run his fingers through it and smell it.. Love your blog and hope you can come up with something!!Request: Gabriel is the reader's guardian angel, and shows himself while the reader is showering due to having fallen in love with the reader. [smut and fluff?]Warnings:Fluff, Smut





	Something Sweet

You shuffled off your clothes, turning the faucet on, letting the sound of falling water echo in the small motel bathroom. Your clothes were laid on the cold tile floor in tatters. Thankfully, you had Gabriel, your guardian angel, who could heal you. Ever since the death of your parents, he was there to protect you, which was about two years ago. Gabriel would always come when called and never seemed to object to serving you in the least.   
Once the water was hot enough, you stepped into the space. You turned around getting your body fully wet before squeezing out your favorite shampoo that smelled like candy. You thought of Gabriel as you rubbed the shampoo in your hair, thinking of how he’d love the smell of it.   
Just at the thought of him you heard a flutter of wings in the bathroom. You peeked your head out from behind the curtain. “Gabe?” He wasn’t in his usually clothes. Instead he had a white tank top and red shorts, which you rarely saw him in. “Sorry, I think I called you here by mistake.” You blushed, gripping the shower curtain tighter.  
“Oh, well actually I wanted to talk to you….” He trailed off as he saw your pile of clothes on the floor. “It can wait I suppose.”  
“Tell me.” You noticed his cheeks turn slightly pink. “What?”  
“Well, this is awkward timing.” He chuckled to himself.  
“Oh just spit it out.” You leaned further out of the shower.  
“It’s just...after all this time...I watched over you and helped you with things….”  
“And I’m very grateful, Gabe.” You gave him a bright smile.  
“I’ve fallen in love with you.” He gave you shy look.   
“Took you long enough.” You chuckled.  
“What?” His look of surprise was changed to his normal smirk that you’d grown used to.   
“Oh, Gabe….you little naive archangel. I thought I made it obvious that I like you. You know the borrowing of your jacket? Asking you to come hunt with me, when I could of easily taken care of it myself? Cuddling with you while watching a movie?” You paused, watching him think it over. “I love you too.”   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” He came over to the curtain, so that he was inches from your face.  
Your eyes fell to the floor, giving him a shy smile. “I wasn’t sure you felt the same….and then when I did….I didn’t know how to say it or what to say….” You trailed off, looking back up at him.  
“So you were going to leave me hanging?” He pouted. You bit your lower lip, nervous as to how close you were to him.   
“Sorry?” You tried, smiling at him.   
“Need more than that.” He placed one of his hands on the back of your neck, pulling you into a kiss. He nibbled at your lips, asking for entrance, which you allowed. His tongue tasted your mouth as you let go of the curtain, bringing him closer. His other hand went to the small of your back, leaning into you touch.  
Some water splashed onto the both of you as you drew apart, noticing the shower curtain was pulled back. “Here.” Gabriel smirked, snapping off his clothes. You walked backwards as he stood in the shower with you. Your back was to the hot water as you wrapped your arms around the archangel.   
Gabe kissed along your jaw then went down your neck, sucking hard. He paused, looking up at your hair, smelling at it. “Candy scented.” You informed.   
“I like it.” He murmured against your skin. Both of his hands, scraped through your scalp, massaging your hair as he enjoyed the smell. You let out a groan, melting under his touch.  
“Maybe you should try it.” You poured some out onto your hand, rubbing it into his golden brown hair. You stuck up his hair before giving digging into his hair, really shampooing it. His hands traveled down your body to your hips, grinding into you. You kissed him, moaning against his wet lips as you rocking your hips with his, feeling him harden under your touch.  
“All because of me?” You giggled, using one hand to stroke his length. He buckled his hips, groaning out your name.  
“You’ll be the death of me.” He said in a low voice.  
“I hope so.” You gave his member a squeeze, making his breath hitch. “Why don’t you show me how. How I’m going to be the death of you.” You whispered into his ear with a grin.   
With a quick motion he twirled you around so your hands were pressed against the wall of the shower. Gabriel’s hands were on your hips, making them spread apart more. You felt his cock circle your entrance, teasing you, making you whimper in want.   
One of his hands left your hip, going to your clit, rubbing it harshly as he slowly pushed into you. He let you adjust to his size before moving, thrusting slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed. You feel his lips along the back of your neck, sucking at a spot, causing it to bruise. You feel your core building with each pump as he goes deeper and deeper. Your vision started to blur as Gabriel found your g-spot, making you moan out. He took note, making sure to hit it every time. “Gabe.” You groaned out his name. “I’m so close.”  
“I know babe.” He kissed your shoulder, rubbing your clit more with his fingers.   
That’s all it took was his rough touch and you screamed out his name. Your orgasm dotted your vision as he let out a loud cry, cumming inside you. Gabe kept hold of you as you both rode our your highs.   
The only noise was the shower still pouring warm water and the both of you breathing out heavily. Gabriel pulled out, helping you stand up right. You felt your knees weak under you, but held you up.   
“That was….” You brushed your wet hair back. “....amazing.”   
“I’d say so.” He smirked, his whiskey eyes staring into yours.   
“Should probably clean off now, huh?”   
“I can help with that.” He grabbed your hips, moving you back under the showerhead. You tilted your head back as he glided his fingers in your hair, washing out the shampoo. While he was doing that you grabbed a soap bar and ran it all over your body. You turned around rinsing fully off before letting Gabriel under the water. You kept the soap in hand, running it over his toned body. His hands went to his hair, washing the shampoo out, humming in pleasure at your movements on his body.   
Once you were both clean, you turned the water off, squeezing your hair to get some of the water out. Gabriel threw back the curtain wrapping a towel around his lower half. He held out a hand, helping you out before handing you your own towel.   
You dried off as best as you could before heading out to the room to find your comfy pj bottoms and oversized shirt. You sat down on the edge of the bed, turning on the T.V. when the archangel strolled out wearing his white tank top and red shorts like before.  
“What’re we watching?” He climbed into the bed, letting the covers fall over his frame as his back was against the headboard.   
“Some crime drama.” You scooted up the bed, rolling under the covers to be next to Gabriel. He snaked an arm around as you leaned onto his chest. His gave you a kiss on the forehead, nuzzling against you.   
You moved your head, hoping he would stop, but he kept at it, soon going after your neck which was ticklish. You giggled as Gabe kept at it, lightly trying to push him off. Finally you turned to face him, but he gave you wet sloppy kiss all over your face and neck, making you giggle more. You dove under the covers for protection, but he followed you under, wrapping his arms around you to keep you close.  
“Stop it!” You swatted his arm.  
“Make me.” He smirked, kissing you more.  
“It tickles! I can’t breath.”   
“If you die, I’ll bring you back.” He promised, brushing over your lips. You stared at each other for a moment before suddenly he started tickling your sides and gave you butterfly kisses along your neck.   
“Stop!” You laughed, trapped in his grip. “Gabe.”   
“Yes?” He reached under your shirt to tickle your stomach.  
“Stop it.”   
“It doesn’t seem like you want me to.” He chuckled.   
“Please stop. I...I can’t breath.” You panted.  
“Alright.” He stopped, resting his head on your shoulder under the covers. “It’s so dark under here.” He whispered.  
“Because of you silly.” You booped his nose. “Tried to get away from you.”  
“You can never get away from me.” His whiskey eyes glowed under the sheets.   
“Stalker.” You giggled, kissing his temple.  
“Only when it comes to you.”  
“How lucky I am.” You rolled around to your other side, facing him. You brushed some hair out of his face, smiling at him. He grabbed your hand, rubbing it gently. Both of you laid there in silence, wrapping your legs together, keeping close.  
Gabriel broke your gaze looking around. “It smells like candy.”   
“Shampoo, remember?”  
“I like it.”  
“I knew you would.” You put a hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a deep long-lasting kiss.


End file.
